LO HECHO ESTA HECHO
by Lorena Miller
Summary: Ooc/AU/ Humanos. La acuso a ella por acabar con su felicidad sin embargo ella no le guardo rencor. Ahora que es libre después de 7 años en prisión e intenta ser una persona normal y feliz, su pasado regresa para estorbar en su presente: mentiras y verdades saldrán a la luz...
1. Chapter 1

•LO HECHO ESTA HECHO•

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller _solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile_**NO**_al plagio.

* * *

**Antes que nada, aclaro que esta historia es mía Ya la había subido antes cuando era una novata en FF, tenia muchas faltas de ortografía y gramática y por eso la borre (Tal vez aun lo tenga, pero ya no tanto) Entonces si alguien la recuerda...es por eso. Ahora, la volveré a subir, los capítulos son unos 20, no prometo actualizar todos los días pero haré lo posible, bueno si a ustedes le gusta :)**

* * *

Capitulo uno**: Juzgada**

**_Siete años atrás..._**

No sabía exactamente como ocurrió, estaba asustada, muy asustada y tenía ganas de llorar por el miedo y la angustia que sentía, uno nunca sabe que esperar y menos en prisión. Tenía miedo y eso no lo cambiaba nada ni el hecho que mis padres estuvieran apoyándome, ni que las personas que me querían estuvieran apoyándome y tal vez, cruzando los dedos por mí.

Nada de eso me importaba porque quiera o no, el hombre que amaba y amaría por el resto de mi vida me odiaba, sus ojos al otro lado de la habitación me lo decía, tan vacíos y oscuros de ira o enojo me lo demostraban, el me odiaba. Me odiaba incluso por algo que no hice.

−Isabella Swan, de pie.

La grave voz del juez que llevo el caso por dos semanas consecutivas me ordeno, había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Mi abogado era el amigo de mi padre, uno de los mejores abogados del pueblo. Sin embargo la contraria era una de las familias más ricas del pueblo, los Denali. No era necesario saber que habían movido influencias, ¿Por qué Tanya me odiaba? ¿Por qué engaño a todos? Podía sentir su mirada atormentándome, completamente satisfecha por lo que hizo.

¿Por qué Edward no me creía inocente?

¿No me conocía, a caso? Siempre se lo demostré.

Y entonces el juez me saco de mis cavilaciones.

−La acusada es encontrada... –cerré los ojos, siempre odie estas partes de los juicios. –Culpable−.

_Culpable_

Una palabra puede cambiar el modo de ver tu vida, sin duda alguna, una palabra es capaz de cambiar también su rumbo.

−Y es condenada a siete años en prisión.

Y el rumbo de mi vida...ya no existía.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Alguien la recuerda?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller _solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile_**NO**_al plagio.

* * *

**_Seattle, tiempo actual._**

Cerré los ojos sintiendo la brisa del viento pasar por mi cara y moviendo mi cabello castaño, la brisa era fría pero natural, refrescante, real... Después de siete años de frio, temor, y miedo, al fin era libre. No más trabajo forzado, no más insultos, no más maltrato, no más tragos amargos.

Había pagado la condena que se me puso siete años atrás, en ese tiempo era joven e ingenua pero en esos años que pase dentro de prisión aprendí a sobrevivir día con día, a respetar los grupos dentro de ese lugar y alejarme de los grupos peligrosos. Aprendí a ser fuerte, cambio mi personalidad.

Mi cuerpo también cambio, ya no era una niña de 16 años acusada y señalada de asesina, mi inocencia ya no se mostraba en mi mirada, mi cabello era corto por ordenes del lugar, mi cuerpo no era flacucho ni débil, al menos no tanto; mis pechos habían crecido, al menos lo normal; no había crecido de altura; mi piel seguía siendo clara pero la edad había cambiado mi rostro, en un tiempo se veía cansado, triste solo esperaba que mejorara y me viera de mi edad, de 23.

-¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Gracias!-Alabo mi madre corriendo hacia mí, extendí mis brazos y la abrace suavemente, olvidé el clima y me centre en ella, se veía joven, su sonrisa era enorme y desparramaba alegría por sus poros, tenía unas cuantas lágrimas pero de felicidad, mi abrazo se volvió más fuerte.

-Te extrañe tanto-confesé en apenas un murmuro, con la voz quebrada.

-Todo estará bien cariño, ya todo irá bien.

Mi padre iba llegando justo cuando solté a mi madre, sus brazos se extendieron indicándome que lo abrazara y así lo hice, extrañaba la sensación de estar protegida, el olía a limpio y me apene por no olor igual, en ese lugar apenas había jabón. Vaya que era fuerte, me depositó un beso en la frente y su bigote me dio cosquillas pero no me importo al sentir su calor paternal.

-Nunca debiste estar en prisión-soltó de repente, fue una sorpresa su comentario, me dejo un poco tensa.

-¡Charlie!-chilló mi madre incomoda.

-Está bien mama, yo estoy bien en este momento, y lo de estar en prisión es tiempo pasado-mientras hablaba sentí mi corazón encogerse y recriminarme que no estaba del todo bien, solo esperaba estarlo en un futuro.

El viaje en auto de Seattle a Forks fue en silencio, mis padres murmuraban cosas entre ambos. Se veían tan cómodos, que no los interrumpí con mis dudas.

Si yo había cambiado, Forks igual y su gente, también. ¿Qué dirán la sociedad? ¿La Señora Stanley? Aquella señora que disfrutaba hablando mal de las personas a su espalda pero que iba a la iglesia todos los días. No quiero ofender a los devotos pero hay que comprender que ir a la iglesia no te hacia bueno.

En fin, Forks era un pueblo pequeño, ahí viví de todo, de todo...

Deberían estar hablando de mi, "¿La hija de Charlie Swan está libre?", "Isabella Swan es un peligro, ¿Quién la dejo salir?", solo espero que no lancen huevos frente la casa de mis padres, no quería que ellos pasaran vergüenzas en venganza por mí. No se lo merecían, me aventuro a decir que yo tampoco.

El letrero indicó que entrabamos a Forks, las gotas de lluvia se acentuaban a medida que los segundos pasaban; verde, todo el paisaje que nos rodeaba era verde, los árboles, arbustos, todo era básicamente de ese color. Me abrace más a mi chamarra, el frio era tan fuerte que sentí mis dientes tiritar.

−Bella no te preocupes –levante mi mirada hacia ella−, no veras a nadie hoy cariño, y si las cosas se ponen difíciles siempre podremos arreglarlo. –suspire y le agradecí con una mirada su positivismo.

No vería a nadie _ese_ día pero tendría que salir algún día y sobrellevar las consecuencias.

El auto se detuvo frente la casa de dos pisos claramente familiar, no sabría explicar los sentimientos que me embargaban en ese momento. La felicidad de estar en casa de nuevo me daba nostalgia, la esperanza de que las cosas podrían mejorar lo único que necesitaba era eso...esperanza.

**.*.**

La cama era cómoda, demasiado y me había acostumbrado tanto a la cama dura de prisión que no pude pegar un ojo en casi toda la noche, ni siquiera el baño con espuma y lavanda que me había dado antes ayudó, difícilmente olvidaría siete largos años de mi vida de un día para otro.

Mientras desayunábamos decidí hablar de un tema importante con mi padre, 'El gran abogado Swan', no es que dudara de su profesionalismo y experiencia...solo que era no me agradaban las formas en que las personas podían _exponernos _ante la sociedad.

−Papá... ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Claire?

−Es un caso complicado. –baje la mirada a mi plato con temor, mi madre carraspeo con una pequeña sonrisa.

−No hay que darnos por vencidos, pronto tendremos a Claire con nosotros.

Claro.

Eso espero...

−Tenemos una carta de su madre, es un truco a nuestro favor. Hija, todo saldrá bien, para hoy en la noche te tendré la decisión del juzgado.

El resto del dia no fue el mejor, esperaba que cada minuto solo durara un segundo, no podía con la ansiedad que desprendía mi cuerpo. Corrí a mi habitación, todo tan bien como hace siete años, tome la mochila que tenía algunas pertenencias que estuvieron conmigo mientras estaba en prisión y tome con las manos dudosas un trozo viejo de papel y recordé.

_Nos habían mandado a nuestras celdas, mi compañera Charlotte había estado teniendo contracciones por media hora, jadeaba de dolor y simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Las guardias nocturnas estaban al pendiente pero no ayudaban en realidad._

_Suciedad, alcohol, olor a humo...todo eso se mezclaba en el aire de aquel lugar._

_Charlotte estaba encerrada ahí por haber apuñalado a su esposo, ella decía siempre que no se arrepentía, por ella lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez. No me contó mucho sobre eso, solo que su esposo la maltrataba mucho y una noche quiso apuñalar su vientre para deshacerse del 'estorbo' pero Charlotte tenía otra idea, aun sin saber cómo defendió su bebé y mató a su esposo... Al menos, le agradaba saber que se encontraría en el infierno con su esposo._

_− ¡Bella! Necesito una hoja y...algo con...que escri-bir –apenas podía comprenderla, tome mi pequeño cuaderno y se lo preste, mientras escribía jadeaba de dolor y pude verla derramando lagrimas, temíamos por el bebé por ella... −, quiero que guardes esto por mí, si muero prométeme que cuidaras de mi bebé justo como has hecho estos meses –ella tomo mi mano y la apretó, hablaba entre dientes pero se veía seria._

_−Yo...tú no morirás, tienes que luchar._

_−No sé que pasara, pero pase lo que pase necesito que lo prometas. Promételo, por favor._

_Dejo mi diario a un lado de la cama y grito de una manera horrible, temí._

_−Lo prometo Charlotte, hare lo que pueda._

_−Lo sé, confió en ti. En todos los aspectos, si muero tengo la certeza que cuidaras bien de mi niña. De Claire._

_Lloramos por un momento, compartí su dolor y su alegría, incluso el temor. Rece en silencio por ella y su bebé cuando las guardias se la llevaron a parir, pero a veces es las pérdidas son inevitables, y Charlotte, no lo logró..._

Charlotte dejó a mi cargo a su hija, la pequeña Claire tenía cuatro años, y estaba a cargo del estado desde su nacimiento, mis padres la habían visitado en casa hogar algunas veces, era como su madre, de ojos verdes, cabello caoba, y era según mi madre un encanto. La había visto en fotografías que no podía esperar para tomarla en brazos.

Solo esperaba no equivocarme con la pequeña y por supuesto, no defraudar a su madre, estuviera donde estuviera.

Mi vida estaba en cero, en medio de la punta de partida y sin destino fijo pero esperaba lograr salir adelante y defenderme de lo cruel que podría ser el mundo para una ex presidiaria.

En prisión, termine mi preparatoria. Mi padre logro que el estado aceptara que una maestra privada me diera clases por esos años, incluso a veces me rodeaban otras presas. Poco después, el estado me permitió graduarme de la preparatoria.

Cuando le dije a mi padre que quería estudiar derecho el no hizo más que contratar un maestro particular y repetir lo mismo que hice con la preparatoria, fue difícil pero lo logre, incluso el ambiente era irreal, yo aprendiendo derecho mientras estaba en prisión. Debió de costarle a mi padre mucho lograr tal favor, y más aun que los profesores aceptaran educarme.

Supongo que las ventajas de ser 'El gran Charlie Swan', los días no me alcanzarían para agradecerles a mis padres todo lo que hicieron por mí y por su apoyo incondicional.

Aunque ellos no fueron los únicos que me apoyaron.

−Hija, Charlie ha llegado−le sonreí y la seguí hasta la sala pero antes guarde la carta recelosamente.

Cuando llegue abajo casi grito de la felicidad, Charlie tenía una dulce niña en sus brazos, era mucho más tierna y linda en persona, sin dudar corrí a su dirección y mire con ternura a la niña.

Charlotte debería estar más que feliz, su hija era una belleza.

−Claire...

Sus ojitos brillaron, le seque sus lagrimas y un poco reacia se dejo abrazar por mí.

−Eres hermosa Claire, no te asustes no te hare daño.

Parecía una muñequita, tenía miedo de que se rompiera. Yo también lloraba, no tanto no quería asustarla, eso no ayudaría para ganarme su confianza. Acaricie sus cabellos y aunque se veía en defensa me lo permitió. Solo con el tiempo lograría sus confianza, tiempo y paciencia.

−Esta es la Sra. Tarner.

−Bree Tarner, soy trabajadora social –se presento, no había reparado en ella hasta ese momento, la mire recelosa pero acepte estrechar mi mano contra la suya.

−Hija, la custodia de Claire aun no es tuya. No por completo, la señorita vendrá dos veces al mes para ver los avances y como se va desarrollando la niña a tu lado.

Claro, querían ver que no era una amenaza para una niña...sobre todo por mi historial criminal. Asentí, continuo.

−Al final de seis meses, depende a la decisión del juez podrá o no quedarse con la niña, no puede salir del país, ni viajar inesperadamente. Francamente, la estaremos vigilando. Es por seguridad de la niña.

Asentí mecánicamente.

−Entiendo.

−En ese caso, necesito que firme unos papeles y oficialmente tendrá la custodia condicional de Claire.

En ese caso supuse que aun no podría concederle mi apellido, tiempo Bella, tiempo y el mundo te lo recompensara. Después de firmar papeles con mi padre aconsejándome, todo quedo en orden.

−Nos estaremos viendo.

Se despidió la trabajadora social de mí.

− ¡Oh! Es preciosa...

La niña en mis brazos comenzó a hacer pucheros y temí que no dejara de llorar, no sabía mucho de niños, nunca tuve hermanos ni primos, menos fui niñera así que era una completa novata en esos asuntos y tenía miedo, mucho.

−Tranquila Claire, no te hare daño –trate de que se relajara.

Sabía que me entendía, incluso que sabía hablar o lo intentaba, incluso caminaba y corría, tenía cuatro años pero igual entendía que era una niña que se encontraba rodeada de desconocidos y eso le asustaba, tanto o más que a mí.

−Llévala contigo a tu recamara, háblale un poco.

Le hice caso a mi padre y subí con ella a mi recamara, en el camino trate de que se concentrara en mi voz, le dije una y mil veces que era su amiga y que todo iría bien, no la solté aunque intento bajarse.

−Todo irá bien, soy tu amiga cariño.

Le susurre palabras de cariño, parecieron gustarle porque dejo de llorar, platique con ella sin que me respondiera, era entendible. Le hable como si fuera una niña grande y comprendiera todo y cada una de las cosas que le mencionaba.

Ceno un poco de licuado, no parecía tener hambre o tenía pena, le acaricie su cabello mientras intentaba que se durmiera. Al final se acostumbro a mi presencia y se dejo caer dormida en mi pecho, la recosté en mi cama y la observe mientras dormía.

Ni siquiera hubiera sido necesario que la adoptase, la podría cuidar desde la casa hogar pero quería hacerlo, en ese momento me sentía sofocada pero confiaba en que todo mejoraría con el tiempo porque nos teníamos una a la otra. Al menos así lo sentía.

Sonreí suavemente viendo como hacia pucheritos mientras dormía, la acomode mejor y me deje caer a su lado, cansada, había sido un día largo, muy largo y cansado.

Pero si algo aprendí ese día era que la Esperanza era lo último que moría. Antes de dormir, cerca de las once, el timbre de la casa sonó unos minutos después mi madre subió a buscarme. La seguí hacia abajo confundida, pero en la sala me encontré con mi 'visitante'.

Alice Cullen se encontraba en medio de la sala mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

Tal vez la noche aun no había acabado...

* * *

¡Yay! Hola :)

**Pues resulta que así quedo el segundo capitulo, este trae mucha información, pero la **_información_** de porque Bella estaba presa y quienes la metieron lo sabrán en el próximo capi :D**

**¿Porque creen que estaba presa?**

**¿Que creen que Alice le dirá? ¿Quien es Alice para Bella?**

**¿Sugerencias?**

**u.u ya lo veran. Gracias por su apoyo, lo estimo demasiado. **

_La historia tendrá a lo máximo 18 capítulos, la primera vez que lo subí llegue hasta el quince ;)_

_Igual no actualizare diaria pero a lo mínimo una vez por semana, igual que mis otras historias, uf estoy nerviosa mañana regreso a la prepa e.e ok, ya._

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller _solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
.Dile_**NO**_al plagio.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Terminé de bajar los escalones con cuidado, Alice Cullen ya no era una niña de 15 años, solo no parecía haber crecido de altura, no sabía cómo reaccionar, que decir, ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo mirarla! Cuando me paré frente a ella esperaba una bofetada, insultos o algo, más no que comenzara a llorar de nuevo. No me gustaba ver a las personas llorar, un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

−A-Alice, ¿Estás bien?

Si era tonta, lo sabía, no debía de preocuparme por _ella._

Alice Cullen era la hermanita de mi primer amor, una chica con hiperactividad asombrosa que nunca era fácil de seguir. La última vez que la vi fue en mi juicio, sabía que confiaba en mi pero...me había abandonado, nunca me visitó, y estando ahí frente a mi...apenas me observaba.

−Lo siento, Charlie dijo que hoy habías salido libre –su voz seguía siendo suave, relajante. Casi infantil.

− ¿Charlie? ¿El te dijo? –pregunte muy confundida.

−Estoy haciendo de pasante en su buffet de abogados, escuche que le dijo a otro abogado. Yo... –dio un paso hacia mí mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de su rostro con sus manos, luego las dejo caer a sus lados. Por mi parte me cruce de hombros, esperando −, no sé qué decir, me siento tan… tan apenada y demonios, ¡Soy tan estúpida!, mejor me voy −.

Tomo su bolso y casi se va, pero la necesitaba saber que hacia ahí, tome del brazo.

− ¿Qué ocurre? Solo...dime porque viniste. Por qué quieres decirme algo, ¿Cierto?

Le señale uno de los sofás y rápidamente tomo asiento, parecía incomoda tal vez igual que yo.

−Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, pero quería ver como estabas...sé que soy una hipócrita en venir y preguntártelo cuando nunca te fui a visitar y sobretodo porque no te pude ayudar a salir de la cárcel en su momento –suspire, a pesar de eso y de ser una hipócrita no podía odiarla, ella no me había hecho nada –. Pero realmente estaba al pendiente de ti, a veces le preguntaba a Charlie sobre ti−.

−No tienes porque decir nada más, además eras pequeña cuando me enceraron, ¿Qué más podrías haber hecho? –baje la mirada por unos momentos.

−Buscar pruebas a tu favor, ¡No lo sé!, pero ¡No hice nada! Solo me deje llevar por lo que las personas decían y hacían, eso fue aun peor... eras mi amiga, me agradabas.

Un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta, no supe que decir me limite a apretar su mano fuertemente mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban ante los recuerdos.

_Lo conocí en la preparatoria, era mi compañero en la hora de Biología. Era un chico muy guapo, de solo pensarlo me sonrojaba, sus ojos verde esmeralda, su cuerpo empezando a desarrollarse, su voz...era como... suave, aterciopelada. Si, y dulce. Además era un caballero andante, de esos que te ayudaban con tus libros, te deseaban buenos días y te preguntaban cómo te sentías, te abría la puerta o simplemente te jalaba el banco para que te sentaras, yo me enamore de él..._

_Nunca entendí que vio en mí pero un mes después comenzamos una relación. Casi un cliché, ¿eh? Pero era...maravilloso. Conocí a su familia, sus padres Esme y Carlisle Cullen, a sus hermanos Emmett y Alice. Pasábamos la mayoría del día juntos, y en las noches hablamos por teléfono o simplemente nos mensajeabamos, todo iba bien hasta un mes después._

_La familia Denali acababa de llegar al pueblo, su hija Tanya Denali entro a nuestra preparatoria y enseguida demostró su atención por Edward, yo entendía que mi novio era guapo pero fue imposible ignorar que ella se estaba obsesionando con él, y aunque Edward y yo estábamos juntos casi siempre para ella era invisible. Los coqueteos me incomodaban y al mes ya no podía, sobre todo porque Edward era tan caballero que ni los paraba. Una noche discutimos por ello, fue una semana larga._

_Por desgracia el corazón se me rompió justo ahí. Edward se apareció en mi casa, destrozado y alcoholizado. Se había acostado con Tanya y no podía engañarme, pero lo había hecho de cualquier modo. No podía perdonarle algo así, le cerré la puerta en su cara y nuestra relación, acabó._

_Me deprimí demasiado, ¡Lo amaba! ¿Por qué me había engañado? ¿Nunca fui lo suficiente para él? Me hizo tanto daño. Me aleje de él, de su familia, me la vivía en casa encerrada._

_Unas semanas más tarde corrió un nuevo rumor, Tanya Denali estaba embaraza. Era más que lógico saber quién era el padre. Eso fue un disparo directo a mi corazón._

_Edward se comprometió con Tanya, era lo mejor para el bebé, Alice siguió en contacto conmigo aunque me rehusé, ella decía que Edward no era feliz con Tanya, que aun me amaba. Si claro. Llore por días, pero lo acepte. Había salido de su vida y hacerme la víctima no mejoraría nada._

_Hable con Edward, me pidió perdón por traicionarme y lo perdone, con todo el dolor de mi corazón y lo hice porque lo amaba. Ese mismo día me tope cara a cara con Tanya, ¡Fue tan tonta! ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? Discutimos, le dije cosas que nunca habría dicho de no sentir ira hacia ella, hacia Edward y hacia el destino, ella no se quedo atrás, nunca vi venir lo que hizo me empujo y mientras me levantaba para irme la abofetee, al menos así curaría mi dolor._

_En la tarde mientras comíamos unos policías llegaron a detenerme y papá no pudo defenderme. Ni siquiera sabía porque me trataban de esa manera, pero minutos tarde en la sala de confesiones Edward entro pidiendo o gritando explicaciones, culpándome de matar a su hijo…_

_Tanya se había caído de las escaleras...esas donde habíamos discutido. Y a mí me estaban culpando porque 'habían testigos'._

Yo también lloraba pero más contenida, después de pasar por dolor físico, los recuerdos eran lo de menos pero aun así mi garganta.

−Y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por lo que hice.

−Alice, no podemos ser amigas, no hasta que el recuerdo se vaya.

¿Me hubiera gustado decirle que lo seriamos? ¿O no? Francamente una parte de mi no quería saber nada de mi pasado pero el otro lado decía que correr en contra de ello era una carrera perdida.

−Está bien, pero déjame estar contigo, ¿Si?, de alguna manera tengo que pagar por ser tan mal ser humano.

A mí no me debía nada, nunca lo hizo, siempre se porto agradable conmigo pero justo en ese momento tampoco la quería a mi lado. No quería nada que me recordaba lo que había ocurrido.

−Si estas a mi lado la gente hablara cosas de ti –le advertí. Hizo una mueca.

−Lo sé, la _señora_ Stanley. –sonrió irónicamente y aclaro su garganta −Debería fijarse en lo que hace su _hijita_ –su rostro se frunció y luego ilumino, no pude impedir sonreír ligeramente, ella siempre era creativa −, ya se te pasare a visitar en las noches, ¿Bien? y si quieres no le diremos a nadie −.

− ¿No le contaras a tu familia?

Ella negó frenéticamente.

−Mis padres siempre se han mantenido al margen, fueron los Denali quienes te denunciaron y movilizaron la denuncia. Todo por la _dulce_ Tanya, mis padres te admiraban, ¿Lo sabes, no?

Aun así tampoco habían hecho mucho por mí.

−No quiero meterte en problemas, le he hecho daño a mucha gente.

Ambas guardamos silencio.

−A veces lastimamos a las personas que solemos amar.

Quise reír sarcásticamente, me contuve.

−Me gustaría confiar en ti, pero siento que no puedo confiar en nadie.

−Lo entiendo, de cualquier manera si necesitas algo, solo llámame, tampoco te voy a hostigar. Lo prometo –sonrió abiertamente, y dejo una tarjeta en un lado de la mesita de centro, la acompañe a la puerta y la vi despedirse casi efusivamente.

Extrañaba ver personas tan alegres.

•

Las personas no podían saber cómo me sentía en esos momentos, todo era tan frustrante tan sofocante. Tal vez mis padres lo sospechaban, pero no siguieron preguntando cuando deje de responderles. Estaba enojada, no con ellos pero de alguna manera terminaron pagándolo.

Huir, ¿Podría ser capaz de hacerlo?

En ese pueblo eras marcado desde pequeño ya fuera por tu nivel económico, social, educativo o por cualquier pequeña cosa, eras aceptada o rechazada según el caso. Eras un ángel o hija del demonio, según tu comportamiento. Mi futuro en ese lugar era reducido, según los pocos habitantes de ese lugar verde, yo era una asesina, un peligro para todos.

Había salido con la mente abierta de casa para buscar empleo, en el primer lugar ni siquiera me permitieron la entrada, en el segundo un despacho recién abierto al escuchar mi nombre me agradecieron y dijeron que llamarían, conocía esa frase. Ellos no llamarían antes preferían perder un caso. Mi padre aseguraba que en su propio buffet me aceptarían, claro que lo harían la mayoría eran conocidos que o confiaban en mi por verme crecer o era demasiados dependientes económicamente de mi padre.

Yo no quería depender de él pero sinceramente ya no tenía ganas. ¿Y si de repente llegaba una muchedumbre con trinches y antorchas para sacarme del pueblo? Uno nunca sabe.

Al día siguiente me arregle y prepare mentalmente, mi primera parada fue en un despacho de otro abogado para mi mala suerte no se encontraba, el día no mejoro mucho más.

Cuando llegue en casa, me encontré a mi madre tratando de entablar una plática con Claire, la pequeña no hablaba con ninguno pero si escuchaba con interés, cuando quería algo hacia ruidos o señalaba con la mano, no era tampoco un bebé pero mi madre quería tratarla como tal, papá decía que le recordaba a mí, sinceramente no lo sé.

− ¿Cómo te fue cariño?

Me limite a alzarme de hombros, ella no tenía que saber cómo me trataba la gente.

−Espero tener suerte mañana –sentía que esa respuesta no le agrado, además dejo de hacer lo que hacía para perderse en sus pensamientos, precisamente eso era lo que no quería, hacerla sufrir −, mamá, sabíamos que no sería fácil para mí reintegrarme en la sociedad −.

−Pero, no te lo mereces, tu no, no mi niña.

Claire empezó a murmuras suavemente hacia mi madre, como pidiéndole que la tomara en brazos, a ella tampoco le gustaba ver a las personas llorar.

−Estoy bien, solo que es injusto.

¿Pero qué es lo justo en esta vida?

−Encontrare algo, lo sé.

A lo mejor el problema no era yo, sino mi nombre porque donde fuera que entrara al escuchar mi nombre todos me miraban con recelo. ¿Y si...?

_Cambios drásticos para situaciones drásticas._

**"Institución de asistencia social".**

Eso rezaba en el gran anuncio de la entrada, todo fue básicamente igual a todas las anteriores entrevistas, con una excepción. Isabella Swan era una persona malvada, pero Marie Dwyer era una desconocida para todos. Alguien nuevo en el pueblo, una persona que tal vez...había conseguido un empleo.

Y ocurrió. Dos días después me llamaron, Marie, mi segundo nombre y Dwyer el apellido de soltera de mi madre y mi segundo apellido me había dado un nuevo nombre laboral. Y con un nuevo trabajo las esperanzas se colocaron en su lugar.

•

Había terminado de adormecer a Claire, su cabello rubio caía en la almohada dándole una especie de característica angelical, ya nos tenía más confianza, apenas llegaba se colgaba en mi brazo, ya había empezado a quedarse frente a la televisión concentrándose en las caricaturas. Ya platicaba, poco y en susurros pero era mucho para mí, sobretodo porque cuando me decía Bella sentía que todo mejoraba.

Después de darme una larga ducha baje por algo caliente, no terminaba de acostumbrarme a la suavidad y confortabilidad de las cosas que me rodeaban en prisión todo era tan frió y plano, como la cama y la 'ropa' que nos obligaban a usar.

Ahí estaba mi padre revisando papeles, sus lentes le daban un aspecto casi viejo, me preguntaba si antes de que yo saliera de prisión el era así de entregado a su trabajo, me preguntaba como había llevado esos siete años sin mí.

− ¿Demasiado trabajo? − me acerque a la cafetera que tenía a su lado.

−Algo, solo son unos casos que tengo que revisar antes de llevarlos a juicio – murmuro dejándolos sobre la mesa, bajo sus lentes y se restregó los ojos −, ¿Has hablado con Alice? −.

−No, no me siento lista para verla. ¿Es verdad que ella te preguntaba por mí mientras estaba...ahí? –había aprendido que a mi padre miraba de soslayo cada que escuchaba la palabra prisión, o cárcel. Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan, y otras que nos recuerdan casi todo.

−Si, a veces después de la escuela pasaba a platicar con Renne, a veces llamaba al buffet para preguntarme, y hace dos meses empezó de pasante en el Buffet algo me dice que para tener información sin tener que esconderse. Solía mandarte saludos.

Suspire, solo Alice Cullen hace algo así como mentir para obtener información que necesitará, al menos no fuera para planes malvados.

− ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?

Me miro con resignación.

−Tu madre imagino que no querías saber de ningún Cullen.

Lo que precisamente estábamos haciendo en ese momento.

− ¿Crees que debo hablar con ella?

−No lo sé, esa chiquilla es inteligente buscara la manera para que vuelvan a ser amigas –hablo con diversión −. Hasta mañana−.

Mi padre tenía razón tarde y temprano tendría que hablar con Alice.

Al otro día mientras desayunaba en compañía de Claire tocaron el timbre, mi padre estaba trabajando, mi madre había ido al supermercado y yo no empezaba a trabajar a hasta tres días después.

Nunca espere ver a un chico moreno ahí en la puerta, recordaba muy bien esa sonrisa _Colgate_, no había cola de caballo ni cuerpo flacucho. Jacob Black era más musculoso, alto e incluso guapo. Mi mejor amigo, era extraño decirlo en mi mente.

−Bella Swan, ¿Eh, puedo pasar?

Debí parecer una tonta por estar ahí parada sin decir nada y con Claire a la cadera, a ella pareció agradarle que Jacob la llamara 'princesa' para saludarla, aun no podía creer que él estaba ahí.

Conocí a Jacob Black cuando éramos niños, su padre y el mío eran mejores amigos. Al morir su padre hace cinco años atrás el se mudo a Londres para alejarse de Forks y los recuerdos de su padre.

−Estas completamente...

− ¿Guapo? –probo burlón.

−Iba a decir diferente.

−Si también, tu igual pequitas−hice una mueca al escuchar su tonto apodo, y aleje su mano al ver que intentaba tocar mis pecas.

Claire se concentro en las caricaturas mientras Jake y yo nos colocábamos en la cocina, desde ahí podía vigilarla fácilmente.

− ¿Cómo es que tienes una hija? –pregunto con incertidumbre mientras la observaba fascinado.

Le conté en resumen la historia, lo encontró interesante.

− ¿Por qué has vuelto a Forks? ¿No te iba bien en Londres?

−Creo que la respuesta es obvia – claro estaba ahí por mi−, si me iba bien pero tenía que verte, eres mi mejor amiga y planeaba plantearte que te fueras conmigo a Londres –

− ¿Eh? –pregunte aturdida.

−No te hagas, escuchaste perfectamente. Es solo que creí que no querías estar aquí, pero veo que hay algo que te retiene –se refería a Claire.

−Ella es mi fortaleza, espero que en el futuro nuestra relación sea fuerte.

−Serás una gran madre, estaré unas semanas aquí. Te invito a cenar –me miro coquetamente, nunca cambiaría.

−Jake, hemos tenido esta plática muchas veces, no citas románticas, no relación. Somos amigos –le recordé con timidez.

−Pero si tú quisieras... –

−No Jake –pedí con frustración.

−Antes era por _él_ y ahora, ¿Por qué no?

Lo que menos quería era que me lo recordara.

−Bella... –me llamo −, ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? –negué apenada.

−Te dije que él no te merecía, tú no merecías nada de lo que paso y sé que será difícil para ti seguir como si nada, por eso quiero ser parte de tu vida, de sus vidas, no me importa que tengas una hija, es como un ángel y esto sonara retorcido pero...Bells, cásate conmigo.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Que merezco tomatazos, corazones, flores o a los vulturis?**

No actualizo cada día lo haría si pudiera, pero trato de que los capítulos sean interesantes, espero estar lograndolo.

**¿Bella debe dejar a Alice entrar a su vida?**

**¿Como ven la preposición de Jacob?**

**¿Alguna idea? Los escucho...**

,Maiteprinceess, grisAliceCullenSwan, tori, robcesionadatwilighter, RPattzStew, lis3011 , Ilaica-fairy ,Fanaty14 , Angie Cullen Lutz, Marqueza,veronica, Jaslice. **¡Digan presente! Déjenme un lindo RR :)**


End file.
